Day In A Life
by sweetpea12767
Summary: I had to do this for English. I was proud of it. This is a small amount of my life :P uhhhhh it's really odd, and I thought it was kinda funny..... : PLZ R&R!


This IS truely what a few bells of school is like where i go. IT IS RANDOM lolz i had to do this for English class, and I thought I'd show my readers..... well.... somthing about my life ^.^ lol ENJOY!!

* * *

**Infernal alarm clock**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Me:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Me:

BEEP! (Translation: Get up) BEEP! (Or I'll) BEEP! (keep this up)

Me: uhg!

I open my eyes, and squint at the red digits on my alarm clock. 6:15. Wow. I thought I'd set that for 6. Guess I slept through it again. Great. I'm NOT a morning person.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-

I hit the snooze button, hopefully it'll break. I HATE my alarm clock, it's so annoying! Why is it so cold in my room? It's supposed to be spring already, COLD! I want to stay under the blankets.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I turn my alarm clock off, and swing my legs over my bed, attempting to get up. I shiver; I should have worn sweats to bed.

Teeth chattering, I make my way to the chair in the corner of the room to get the clothing I'd laid out last night. I change, and then I shiver my way to my bathroom. In a daze I brush my teeth, and hair. I splash my face with cold water- I hope this wakes me up. I walk back to my room, and pick up my IPod. Why can't it be the weekend already?

I walk down stairs, carful not to wake my grandparents. What am I going to eat?

Stomach: GRRRRROWL! (Translation: feed me!)

Me: Uhhhg.

**Big tin can**

Bus. I have to sit in a tin can for a half an hour. I'm fine with it though; I just listen to music the whole ride, and hopefully take a nap.

I shiver, why can't it be warm in the mornings? I pace, to keep warm. The bus arrives-finally. The bus driver crosses me, where's Beth? Oh yea…. She has show choir everyday except on wed.

YD (young driver): Morning.

Me: G'morning!

I sit down, and pull my IPod out of my backpack. I turn on a song by the killers. No- Evanescence. No- crap, I can never make up my mind on a song. I switch it back to Human, by the killers, and mouth the words.

I get through another 15 songs, and then Lou gets on the bus. She's wearing her hair in a pony tail again. Blech, she looks better with her hair down.

Me: why a pony tail?

Lou: didn't have time to straiten it.

Me: well, fine, be that way! How'd you sleep?

Lou: Fine you?

Me: Uhg, don't ask….

Lou is silent, and I go back to my music, couldn't live without it.

**Locker Madness **

I open my locker, and pull out what I need for the day. I hate having to go to my locker before lunch, so I take everything for the day. I set my books down in front of the cafeteria door you're not supposed to walk through, and start arranging them according to class. The door swings open, and hits me on the head.

Me: HEY!

Birdman:WATCH IT FREAK!

I resist the urge to say something back, and ignore him. He walks away giggling.

Crazy white chick: Hey Ashley! How'z it goin?

Me: Oh, hey!

I pick my books up, and turn around. I rub the knot forming on my head; like I need this today.

Crazy white chick: I worked on the story, I'll send it when I get home today, k?

Me: Sounds good to me!

Crazy Chick always has great ideas, can't wait!

Crazy white chick: Good luck with your part.

She's smiling evilly, oh no, what did she do?

Me: Do I want to know?

Crazy white chick: Hey Lou.

Fine, change the subject! Be like that. Hahaha.

Lou: We should go, hey.

Crazy white chick: Yea, I should to, see ya!

I wave.

Me: Bye, see ya later!

**Stupid schedule **

Lou and I walk to Gym together.

Lou: you're crazy.

Me: ha-ha, just figure that out?

It's too early for any type of sport. I hope we play dodge ball today! It's the only sport I'm relatively good at, except capture the flag. I just can't kick a ball. Or hit one for that matter…. My head is spinning, there's a tampon on the ceiling in the locker room, and it's not Friday yet. This stinks. Literally, it stinks in here. People don't understand the term NO PERFUME. The fumes travel up my nostrils, I feel like I'm going to choke if I stay here any longer. I change fast, hurry Big L and Lou, and we high-tail it out of that stink fest.

Thank god- we're playing dodge ball today.

Lou: I hate !

Me: What did he do this time?

Lou: I just don't like him, and he made me do a report!

Me: Because you were sick…. For like 3 weeks.

Lou: So!?

Me: Uhg….

Big L: Thank god, we get a rest. I hate speedball.

As we walk to our spots, I say hey to some of the sevies I know. Like Lover girl, and Shorty. They are probably the only sevies I like, other than lil miss prep (well I used to like lil miss Prep), and cheese.

I sit in my spot, and fart boy sends one my way and chuckles. What the heck? I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Ew.

Me: you're sick…

Wannabe Cowboy (Mr. Ritch): Tiger Line!

I find Big L ands Lou in the crowd, and we walk over to the line like the trained puppies we are.

Cowboy: Giddy up girls!

I start running back and forth. I swear, if he tells the girls to go first again tomorrow…. What ever happened to switching every other day? He thinks he's so funny with his alliteration. We finish our 3 laps, and I start stretching.

Big L: I HATE stretching.

Me: Don't come crying to me when you pull something…

Big L: True…

**Pick it up and throw it!**

After we split up into teams, Mr. Cowboy instructs us girls only. Great, I'm going to be the only girl running up to the balls. Fun. Uhg. All things considering, the only other two girls in our class that actually try are on the other team…. Crap.

Cowboy blows the whistle, and sure enough I and only one- never mind, she stopped short. Grrr…. I pick up 2 balls, and fire them at one of the girls who try.

Cowboy: OUT! (blows whistle)

Yes! I hit another girl in the back, and pick up another ball. I'm on fire! I fire a few more, and then run backwards to attempt to make the others who haven't already run up and started trying to actually try. Most of them do, Lou and Big L pick up a ball, and Lou gets someone out. Big L catches a ball, thank god. I pick up another ball and run up to the front line, and get a sevy out. I think it's Shorty, not sure though.

Mr. Cowboy: OUT!

Crap. I throw down my ball; and run to the sidelines. Yea, it wasn't Shorty.

**Vandalized!**

Mr. Vandalized has been Vandalized about 4 times this year. A new high, he'll diffidently remember our class, 2013. Sigh. It makes me mad when I think about the idiots who have no life, who would do that. The first time they killed his speakers, the second time they super glued a bell his deceased mother had given him to his desk, along with one of his paper weights. The bell was ruined, and so was his paper weight. The last time was only a few days ago, where his 7th bell and tiger time left his room in a complete mess. I feel extremely bad for him, so I make sure I say bye, and have a nice day to him, maybe have a bit of conversation as well.

History is the most boring class, ever. No offense, but I don't think he could have picked anything more boring to teach, well, maybe Math can compete…

Vandalized: Who was Abraham Lincoln?

Me:…… Uh, he was the president during the Civil war who resulted in the Southern states moving...

Vandalized: Yes, but who can add on to that?

Kid: He blah blah blah blah.

I can't help it; I end up tuning them out, maybe this is why I can never remember anything even if I try in history? Then again, when I answer questions, or ask them, I can never get what I want to say out of my mouth, unless it's a VERY simple question. Especially in this class, considering my mind is still on the fact that Lunch was greasier than yesterday. Blech. They even tell us in health class not to eat so much grease, yeah…. And can you back up your facts when the lunch is greasy as heck? Uhg. I can't wait for this class to be over, I need to talk to CWC (crazy white chick) about a new idea for the story, and I'd rather be in SCIENCE! Aiden is making wise cracks about Mr. Vandalized's bald spot behind his back again. I glare at him, hoping he notices. He doesn't. Now Tom's joining in, he can be ok sometimes, but when he's around his friends he acts up more, same with Aiden. They like to show off, I hope they figure out how stupid they sound soon….

Looking up at the clock; I breath a sigh of relief, only 2 more minutes. Suddenly there's a burst of giggles from the back of the room, great. So much for leaving on time.

Mr. Vandalized: Is there something funny Jazzy?

Jazzy: Uhh, no Mr. Fletcher…

Mr. Vandalized: are you done giggling?

Jazzy: Yea.

Mr. Vandalized continues until 1:17, 2 minuets late. Great.

Me: Bye! Have a nice day Mr. Fletcher!

I hightail it out of there, and find CWC looking in through the window. Haha, never gets old does it? I poke her shoulder.

CWC: OUCH!

Me: Ello, how's the Crazy White Chick train today?

CWC: Again, that's what Brett calls me!

Me: He calls me that to, can you hang out later?

CWC thinks for a second.

CWC: I think…. I'll call you later ok?

Me: Sure! Oh! I have a great-

Killa: Uhhh, Ima kill you!

I smile, and turn around.

Me: I will kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again.

We have an inside joke, he's in my Gym class, I accidentally told him not to die, and it escalated from there. I poke him.

Superwoman: Time to get to class.

Oops, hehe, we end up doing this all the time. We hadn't noticed that there's no one in the hall. On the way to science, I think how much patience Superwoman has to have in order to deal with our English class and not go crazy.

**Bi-polar Noodles**

7th bell, great…. I hate science, and our teacher's mood changes like a mood ring. She can be extremely nice, and then she gets mean and glares at us. Mrs. Noodle's hair looks even more like spaghetti today. She's even sporting a red headband that resembles meat sauce.

Bri, Danielle, and I walk over to where Batman sits. I poke him in the side. He pokes me back. I remember the EXTREAMLY

boring field trip earlier in the year, and how we ended up Poking the crap out of each other. Bri tries to pull me back to my seat, but I'm not going anywhere. I poke her in the side and then Mrs. Spaghetti walks into class.

Spaghetti: WORK ON YOUR QOD'S! SIT DOWN!

Me:…..

I sit down, and finish my QOD. She can be scary sometimes. Really scary.

Mrs. Noodle: Ok class! Start working on your projects!

Uhhg. I hate my group. I trudge back to y seat, next to my parteners. It's not that I hate Danielle and Bri. Actually, they are very good friends. It's that they argue over EVERYTHING.

Daniel: We want to work on it to!

Bri: I'm just letting my dad see it, he'll help us!

I'm getting a headache.

Danielle: Your going to put it together with him, we want to work on it to!

One…

Bri: God Danielle! I'm not doing anything, just some of it!

Two…

Danielle: WE WANT TO WORK ON IT TO!

Three…..

Bri: You are!

Me: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT IT!? Bri, we will start it today, you can take it home tonight, and Danielle, we are going to work on it, she wants to go over the plans!

Bri: But I-

Me: Bri…. You're controlling the project, and Danielle, you yell to much. You don't listen to what we have to say before you reject it, and you don't help, we need to work together on this ok? I'm not in the mood for another Jerry Springer show..

I think I get this agitated because Well, between their yelling, and disagreeing, I also think Bri and I both like to have ¾ of the wheel. It clashes.

Bri: Fine! And face it, if it weren't for me, you'd all have a bad grade on the last thing!

I'm seriously about to go off on Bri, she wont let anything go. Just because she did the whole project last minuet, (we COULD have done it, if they would have stopped fighting about EVERYTHING.) she thinks she's smarter and better than us. It's very unnerving. I hate fighting with friends, so I don't say anything about it, and just give Danielle a look.

My headache doesn't go away.

I take the junk I brought in for the project and set it on the table. We'd already decided to make a dog dish that also stores food. Oh! Idea!

Me: How about, to make it more original, we can make a trap door for the food to come out, and this- I pull out an old part of a toy that spins when you push a button- can be connected to a string, pulling down the door!

Bri: ok, we could do that.

X Besty: can we join the group?

Lucy: We can't do it alone….

I decide it's a good idea, Lucy needs the points anyway. I'd say I don't care if Brooke fails or not, considering her lying, cheating, back stabbing ways, but I don't. I don't like holding grudges.

Me: Sure.

Bri gives me a look.

Me: c'mon…

Danielle: Ok.

Bri: Fine.

Lucy: Thanks bunny! I love the bunny!

Me: Grrrrr.

Both she, and Crazy white chick call me either energizer bunny, or just bunny. I can't say I don't like the nickname, but come on! Bunny? Really? Grrrr.

* * *

well, that was odd.... anyway.... HEY PPL!!!! lol yea, im like crazy right now :P


End file.
